


Making Good Use Of Healing Pods

by DeviantlyHollo (hollo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Disembowelment, Eroguro, Erotic Grotesque, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Masturbation, NO character deaths, Sex, Wounds, algolagnia, erotic gore, magic of healing pods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/DeviantlyHollo
Summary: EROGURO-EROTIC GOREKeith hadn't been too surprised by how passionate Lance was once they got going, how mouthy and how needy and how loud. He'd been a little surprised by how rough he liked it, however, once they'd gotten far enough to experiment with that. How positively filthy he could get when pain was involved, how he'd downright beg, breathlessly and desperately, for Keith to give it harder, rougher, to make it hurt. And Keith had been surprised how readily he caved into those demands, how eagerly he gave Lance exactly what he wanted - how much he enjoyed it.And when Lance had pulled out Keith's own dagger one day, pressing it into his palm as he straddled his naked lap, thighs hot around Keith’s hips and skin glistening with the sweat they'd already built up- when he'd peered, the want so heavy and dark in his eyes, and asked in that low, sultry tone, for Keith to cut him--Keith hadn't even hesitated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags - please please please
> 
> I've had this idea in mind for a little while. I just...didn't know if I should go through with it. But hey, why not?
> 
> Please make sure you're prepared for gore. Because there's gore.  
> And I hope you enjoy! This is looser than I usually write, mainly because this is just for fun. 
> 
> If you feel the need to reach out to me (and please do if you'd like to!) you can find me:
> 
>  
> 
> [Itsdetachable on Tumblr](http://itsdetachable.tumblr.com)  
> [itsdetachable on Twitter](http://twitter.com/itsdetachable)

“Come on Keith, it’ll be fine, trust me. This plan is  _ flawless _ .” 

As usual, Lance’s exuberant confidence grated on Keith’s nerves, and he shot the brunette a dark look. 

“I know you’re like, really eager to do this,” Keith said, eyes narrowing at Lance’s “duh”, “And I’m not saying I’m not-”

“Then why are you arguing with me?” Lance whined.

“Because I don’t want you to die, idiot.” Keith shot back, crossing his arms. Lance groaned.

“I’m not going to die, Keith! Healing pods, remember?” Lance motioned in the general direction of the medical bay. “Healing pods that - I remind you - can bring us back from the  _ literal _ brink of death.”

Keith’s frown deepened, and Lance hurried to add, hands out in appeasement, “Not that we’d let it get that far, obviously.”  
He watched Keith hopefully, eyes wide and grinning slightly in that perfectly endearing sort of way that Keith could never resist. After a moment he sighed heavily, looking off to the side.

“Fine. What’s your plan.” 

“Wow, grouchy much?” Lance cocked an eyebrow, but then he stepped closer and put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, tugging the him closer a bit and leaning in so his face was right next to Keith’s. “So we wait until everyone’s good and asleep, and then we make our way over to the medical bay…”

Lance pulled Keith even closer as he spoke, and with a reluctant sigh Keith dropped his arms and curled them around Lance’s waist. Lance’s eyes were bright with excitement when he looked at him.

“And then?” Keith prodded, grinning when Lance pressed their foreheads together. 

“And then we have some fun,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, and Keith chuckled at the fact that he could  _ feel _ the movement against his forehead. Lance beamed, obviously pleased to have broken past Keith’s gruffness.

“And then the healing pod?” Keith asked, and Lance’s grin turned downright  _ lecherous _ .

“But first the  _ fun _ .”

 

-

  
  


Time seemed irrelevant in space, and Keith wasn’t quite exactly sure how long he’d been dating Lance. If it could be called dating; there wasn’t exactly much time for romance in between engaging in diplomacy and fighting the Galran empire. That part at least didn’t bother Keith; he’d never exactly been the best at emotions. He acted, not sat around trying to think up ways to woo people or anything like that. 

So it was a bit of a relief when Lance made the first move, tracking Keith into an empty hallway as he headed back to his room from the training deck and pinning him against the wall.

“It’s not just me, right?” Lance had asked, rushed and hopeful, eyes bright, face far too close to Keith’s.

Keith had taken all of five seconds to calm his rapidly beating heart, feeling the heat radiating from Lance’s body, so close to his own, and responded with a brief but poignant,

“No.”

The rest was history. Looking back, it was still hard to pinpoint the moment when Lance’s taunts and his pointed bickering turned flirtatious,when Keith's responses changed from outright irritation and frustration into something far more fond and playful. He'd never been a flirter, but he'd figured out somewhere along the way that Lance couldn't care less about that. He flirted enough for the entire castle - all he wanted from Keith, it seemed, was attention, was  _ desir _ e and the resolution of that desire. Keith was far too happy to give it to him, far more than happy to give himself up, if for a few moments, and forget about all the odds that were stacked against them. 

There was little room for romance in space, in between battles and rescue missions and training. Their time alone, whenever they'd managed to grab some, was the rapid evolution of touches to kisses to make out sessions to full on rigorous and frenzied fucking when they got the chance to make it that far without interruption. It made sense, in the midst of that much uncertainty, to grab at anything they could, to make it real while they still had the bodies and the wills to make it real with. 

Keith hadn't been too surprised by how passionate Lance was once they got going, how mouthy and how needy and how  _ loud. _ He'd been a little surprised by how rough he liked it, however, once they'd gotten far enough to experiment with that. How positively filthy he could get when pain was involved, how he'd downright beg, breathlessly and desperately, for Keith to give it harder, rougher, to make it  _ hurt _ . And Keith had been surprised how readily he caved into those demands, how  _ eagerly _ he gave Lance exactly what he wanted - how much he enjoyed it.

And when Lance had pulled out Keith's own dagger one day, pressing it into his palm as he straddled his naked lap, thighs hot around Keith’s hips and skin glistening with the sweat they'd already built up- when he'd peered, the want so heavy and dark in his eyes, and asked in that low, sultry tone, for Keith to  _ cut him _ -

-Keith hadn't even hesitated.

 

-

 

The plan unfolded ridiculously well. They'd returned from a particularly grueling mission the - was it a day? - before, and almost everyone was taking the brief respite to rest up before beginning training again. Keith wouldn't have minded the rest himself, to be completely honest, but when Lance had given him that  _ look _ after dinner, had trailed his fingers along Keith's side when they left the dining room, leaning closer for a second to whisper a low and quiet “tonight” in his ear, all thoughts of rest and sleep left him like they'd never been there at all. 

It was torture, to wait for everyone to go to sleep, to wait for the castle to slip into its programmed night mode. He spent the time cleaning and sharpening his knife until it glistened, until the edge looked razor sharp. He felt overheated, the double-whammy of anticipation and arousal twisting his gut as he struggled to keep it at bay. He couldn't believe he was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it, thinking about the plan Lance had laid out so meticulously a few short weeks ago, but… but they were so close to pulling it off now, so close to actually  _ doing it. _

And then, almost too soon, the wait was over. A soft knock at his door had him up and out of his bed and opening it in seconds. Lance waited outside, dressed in loose clothes, his eyes glinting in the dim lighting from the safety lights.

“You ready?” He asked in a low whisper, an eager smile on his lips - a smile Keith returned as he stepped out into the hallway, the door sliding closed behind him.

“And you're sure this is going to work?” Keith asked as he followed Lance down the hall, not exactly unconfident in Lance’s plan but worried all the same. 

“Keith,  _ honey _ , relax,” Lance replied, and Keith didn't have to see his face to know he'd rolled his eyes. “I told you, I've got it all figured out.”

“If something goes wrong-”

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong-”

“Just saying,  _ I'll _ be the one having to explain everything.”

Lance stopped at those words, so suddenly Keith almost ran into him, and he turned to face Keith with a serious and determined expression.

“Sweetheart,” He said, gentle and soothing, and placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders,”I promise, nothing will go wrong. It's real cute that you're so worried, though.”

Keith sighed, but muttered an “okay” after a moment because as worried as he was he was still really, really looking forward to it. Grinning, Lance kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair, then grabbed his hand to tug him along down the hall.

“So I asked Coran about the pods, about their healing power and everything,” Lance said as they entered the medical bay. Keith manually locked the door behind them as Lance stepped up to the controls. “I mean, I had to ask about like, a  _ million _ other things right, so he wouldn't get suspicious or something...but anyway, he was super happy to explain all about the pods. I didn't catch all of it, but I DID find out about this accelerated program.”

“An accelerated program?” Keith asked, stepping up next to Lance. “For healing?”

“Yup,” Lance said cheerfully, working at the console. Several menus popped up as he worked, and Lance scrolled and tapped his way through them, the Altean script barely giving him any pause. He'd picked up the language surprisingly fast, and out of all of the Paladins understood it second best after Pidge. “I'm setting it up now. All you'll have to do is hit...this button. No, wait…”

A screen popped up, but Lance frowned at it, tapping again until a more official looking menu popped up. “THIS button.”

“And how long does the accelerated cycle run?” Keith asked, flat tone belying the flutter of nerves inside of him. “Is it safe?”

“A couple hours, depending on the injuries. Coran said something about accelerated cell regrowth due to this accelerated function can cause faster aging or something?” Lance shrugged, “But you have to use it like, dozens of times or something before it has I'll effects.”

He turned to face Keith, an eager, sharp grin on his face. Laying his arms across Keith's shoulders, he pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“We should be fine using it this one time.” He said, voice low and gaze locked with Keith's, and Keith could feel that heat in his gut stir, his skin tingle with the growing anticipation.

“Guess it's time to get started, right?” Keith asked, kissing Lance back, nipping at his lower lip hard enough to make him gasp.

“Fuck yes,” Lance moaned when Keith pulled back, pressing his body fully against Keith, fingers tangling in his hair. “I've been dreaming of this for so fucking long.”

Keith hummed in amusement, savoring the responses he got as he kissed his way along Lance’s jawline, nipped at the skin of his neck. Lance whimpered, tugging at Keith's hair hard enough to hurt.

“Keith,” he keened, desperate and needy “Please.”

And Keith relented, pulling back to kiss Lance on the lips a final time before he let go. 

“I'll get a stretcher,” Keith said, glancing towards the storage unit at the back of the room.

“Why?” Lance asked, fingers trailing down Keith's arms as he stepped back.

“In case you can't really stand after?” Keith said, heading across the room. “It'd be kind of awkward getting you into a pod if we do it on the floor or whatever.”

“Huh.”

“You didn't think of that?” Keith asked, glancing back at Lance with a smirk. 

“Okay, so maybe I missed on a few minor details…” Lance pursed his lips, and Keith laughed.

“Just get your clothes off,” Keith called back, and pulled the storage unit door open. There were stacks of supplies inside, and he looked around a moment before finding what he was looking for. The stretchers folded down into themselves when not in use, becoming portable, if bulky, squarish pieces of metal and material. Picking one out, Keith slid the door shut again and headed back. 

Lance had gotten undressed in the meantime, and was currently turned away, folding his clothes on top of the console. Keith took the chance to look him over appreciatively, eyes roving over the definition of his back muscles, the lines of his side's that narrowed down to his slim hips and pert, firm ass. There was a jagged scar that ran down across his right butt cheek and down the back of his thigh, ending shortly above the back of his knee. Lance hated it with a passion; he hadn't returned from that ill-fated mission fast enough for the scar to heal in the pod and he bemoaned the lack of scar-reduction abilities in the pods. 

Keith didn't mind it. Maybe it was an imperfection, but it was also a mark of survival. Keith could respect that. Besides, he liked touching it, running his fingers along it, licking and kissing his way along it until he reached the full swell of Lance’s ass. From the way Lance would shift under his tongue, whimper eagerly, when Keith did it - he had to assume Lance liked it as well, at least then.

“Ready?” Keith asked after a moment, pressing a button on the folded stretcher to initiate its unfolding. It hummed a little, and floated in the air a few feet of the ground. Rods and slabs of metal floated out and attached themselves into a framework, and a separate mechanism stretched the material across the frame. There was even a small pillow included, fluffing up by itself as the rest of the stretcher settled. 

“I am definitely ready,” Lance said, climbing onto the stretcher and stretching back luxuriously. Keith had seen him naked more times than he could count, remembered how he looked so well he could close his eyes and conjure up the image, but still he let his gaze wander hungrily. He'd never get tired of looking at Lance, spread out on display just like he was right then, the light glowing on his warm tan skin, highlighting his pecs and abs, the curve of his strong shoulders and the swell of his biceps. His eyes traveled lower, following the trail of fine hairs at his belly button down as they grew thicker to the mass of dark, curly hair at the base of his dick. It was readily apparent how eager Lance was to start, his dick already swelled slightly, and Keith felt his own twitch in response to the sight. Still, he held back a moment longer, letting his eyes travel down the length of Lance’s long legs. There may have been a few places where those legs belonged but the best place, in Keith’s opinion, was _around_ _him_.

“Like what you see?” Lance asked teasingly, rolling onto his side and propping his chin on one hand. He was giving Keith that smoldering, expectant look, his smirk marred by the way he bit his lip. 

“I might need to look at it a bit longer before I decide,” Keith said with a grin. Lance’s smirk faded into a hungry,  _ hungry _ , look.

“Don't make me wait,” He said, voice husky, and shivers ran down Keith's spine, sparked the languidly swirling arousal inside him into a roiling boil. Lance fidgeted on the stretcher, so very obviously anxious to begin, and Keith couldn't force himself to wait any longer. 

He pulled his dagger out first, handed it to Lance who took it with an eager grin, eyes sparkling as he noted how shiny it was, how  _ sharp _ it was when he tested the blade against the skin of his arm. He turned back to watch Keith as he continued to undress, though, expression unabashedly open and appreciative.

The open and direct attention got to Keith, as it always did. His blood pulsed heavily, his skin felt on fire as he kicked off his shoes, then pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. His dick was already reacting to it all, growing hot and cramped in the confines of his pants. He unclasped his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper open slowly, slowly, just the way he knew would kiss Lance off. An impatient whine reached him, and he glanced at Lance with a smirk.

“Don't be an ass,” Lance said, having shifted to half sit on the stretcher, face flushed and eyes dark with desire. “Hurry up.”

“Make me,” Keith bit back, chuckling at the anger that flared in Lance’s eyes. But he continued without pause, pulled his pants down, down past his hips and butt and let them fall to the floor. The sudden shock of cooler air against his heated groin sent a shudder through him, but he ignored it, kicking his pants away and stepping closer to the stretcher.

“Oh  _ baby _ ,” Lance breathed, falling back on the stretcher with a hand to his forehead in a mock swoon, as if the mere sight of Keith, naked before him, was enough to take his breath away. “Get me some gloves ‘cause you're too fucking hot to handle today.”

Keith snorted, but the compliment felt  _ good _ , knowing that Lance found him attractive just felt amazing, and he didn't even try to scowl away the blush he knew was coloring his cheeks, his heart beating double time in his chest. 

“Watch out, I'm getting on,” Keith said, pulling himself onto the stretcher. It bobbed slightly beneath their combined weight, but held steady.

“You're making it sound like a ride,” Lance quipped, spreading his legs so Keith could settle between them.

“Maybe this isn't, but you are,” Keith said back, and Lance laughed. Keith ran his hands up from Lances knees, up along the inside of his thighs to his hipbones. Lance shuddered under his touch, sighing softly as he tilted his body to meet Keith's touch. Keith ran his hands further up, fingers gliding over the well defined abs to his pecs. Leaning forward he kissed Lance right in the middle of his chest, licked towards the side as Lance moaned beneath him. His lips found the nipple, and he sucked at it, gently at first, while his left hand rubbed at the other.

“Keith,” Lance moaned, one hand finding Keith's hair, the other clutching tightly at his bicep. Keith sucked a little harder, feeling the tremble of Lance’s moan as much as he heard it. Then he bit down on the nipple, hard, just how Lance liked it - and was rewarded by a gasp, Lance arching up against him as his thighs closed tight around Keith's hips.

“I like it, when I'm looking down at you like this,” Keith murmured as he lifted himself higher to kiss a trail up Lance’s chin. 

“That so?” Lance chuckled, eagerly meeting Keith's lips with his own in a deep, open mouthed kiss. Keith groaned deep in his throat, savoring the taste of him, the smell of him, musky and salty and spicy, so close now. Lance’s hand twisted almost painfully in his hair, his other hand scraping nails down Keith's shoulder, and Keith was so  _ hot _ inside it felt like he was on fire, an inferno raging inside him. He could take Lance right there, right then, right  _ now _ \- but then he remembered the plan, he remembered what they had come there to do, and the fiery  _ need _ was tempered by anticipation.

Because this was good, but what they were about to do would be  _ even better. _

Reluctantly, Keith sat back, fighting against every urge in his body that screamed at him to fuck it all and start rutting like the world was going to end tomorrow. Lance whimpered, obviously unhappy with losing contact, but when his eyes met Keith's they were bright and eager.

“You ready?” He asked with a grin, lifting himself on his elbows and squeezing his legs around Keith’s sides eagerly.

“I should be asking you that,” Keith said, and Lance chuckled. He reached back to where he'd lain Keith's dagger by the pillow and held it out to him. His gaze turned intent as Keith took the dagger, watching him.

“We're doing this.” Keith said quietly, looking to Lance for confirmation. There was no doubt in those blue eyes, no hesitation as Lance nodded eagerly, grinning.

“Let's start with a thigh,” Keith said, and Lance groaned.

“Keith, that wasn't the plan,” He pouted, but Keith only grinned at him and dragged the dagger tip down the front of his leg. Lance breathed deep, reflexively, a grin flickering it's way through the pout and onto his face. 

“I just want to get a feel for it first.” Keith said softly, eyes on Lance's face as he dragged the dagger tip back up towards his hip.

“All right,” Lance replied, voice stuttering into a half-moan. He spread his legs, giving Keith more room to work with. 

Taking a breath, Keith looked down at Lance’s thigh. His skin was unblemished, unmarred, utterly perfect. Keith felt a thrill course through him with the knowledge that he was going to wreck it. He'd cut Lance before, shallow cuts on his stomach or shoulders or his side's, and he started with a shallow cut now - dagger pressed against skin about midway between hip and knee, the edge dipping as he pulled it slowly across. Lance hissed, body shuddering slightly, and Keith realized that the blade had sunk deeper than he'd expected, blood welling fast in the cut as he lifted the dagger away. He must have sharpened it too well.

“Hurts?” He asked, glancing up at Lance to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed, grinning even though his breathing had picked up.

“Good hurt?” Keith asked, lips curling, already anxious to cut again.

“Oh baby, you know it.” Lance replied, shooting him a smirk. “Go on.”

Keith didn't need much prodding; the sight of blood  _ did _ something to him, woke something inside him. He felt feral, hot with not only arousal but some sort of mental stimulation he couldn't phrase properly. It shuddered his body and sharpened his senses, and he could almost  _ feel _ the blade cutting into flesh, taste the blood that gleamed such a deep crimson. The dagger bit deep this time, Keith putting more pressure behind it as he cut another long line across Lance’s thigh.

“Oh fuck, oh yeah,” Lance murmured, voice husky and deep, his body tensing and relaxing with each cut. “Deeper, babe,  _ deeper _ , cut me up.”

And Keith did cut deeper, almost distressingly so, half the dagger blade disappearing into Lance’s thigh, the skin and muscle beneath giving way so easily it was frightening - _ exhilarating _ .

“Shit,” He breathed, pulling the blade back out again, and the blood rushed from the wound. He looked at Lance, catching his eyes, relieved and excited to see pleasure writ so obviously in his eyes, in the flush of his face and the curve of his blissful smile.

“Can I touch it?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded enthusiastically, smile widening as Keith reached for the gash.

The wound edges were straight and clean, the skin giving under his fingers, parting as easily as cut gelatin. Blood welled up as he pushed his fingers in deeper, hot and sticky and smelling richly of copper and, oddly enough, meat. The muscles of Lance’s legs closed in around his fingers, hot and tight, though giving, and Keith shuddered at the feeling.

“Okay,” He said, head whirling with the sensations, the taste in the air and the heat of his body. He looked at Lance again, breathing heavily. “Okay. You ready?”

“How many times are you going to ask me that before you fucking do it?” Lance said impatiently, whimpering as he shifted on the stretcher again. 

So Keith didn't ask, and he didn't hesitate - just brought the dagger to Lance’s stomach. Lance held stiff, eyes eager and laser-focused on the dagger blade as Keith touched it to his skin on the right side of his body.

This was it, Keith thought, hand shaking slightly. This is  _ it _ \- and his body was full of shudders, but good shudders, a feeling of pleasure, of elation, already sparking within him. Breathing deeply, Keith pressed the dagger's edge hard into Lance’s skin, and  _ cut. _

It was one cut, long and smooth, from above one hipbone to just above the other. Blood welled up immediately, following the blade in a crimson streak and Lance cried out, body tensing up. For a moment Keith worried, but then Lance was laughing, real laughter, and his eyes shone bright and eager when he looked at Keith.

“Deeper.” 

And Keith cut again, his mind racing around the fact that they are doing it, they're doing it, he was cutting Lance open just like Lance wanted him to, had begged him to, so many times before. The dagger dug deeper at the second pass, cutting through more muscle and tissue as Keith, enraptured, watched the blood stream out. Lance gasped and moaned in pleasurable surprise, every so often whimpering a small “ _ yes” _ , a quiet “ _ more _ ”.

Keith knew when it was the final cut, because the resistance under the dagger's blade gave, and Lance’s moan stuttered in surprise.

For a moment they looked at each other, unmoving, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room. 

Keith felt the fire in his veins, like magma beneath a planet's crust, roiling and swirling and filling him. His arousal was so deep, so pervasive he didn't just feel it in his gut, in his hard and straining dick, but in his head as well, in his finger and toe tips, in all the layers of his skin. He felt steamed and he felt wired, he felt overstimulated and not stimulated enough, his head swimming with the intensity of it all.

And Lance - Lance didn't look much better, his skin having gone a shade paler but his eyes still bright, still deep and dark with desire and anticipation. He grinned widely, his arms shaking as they held him up but giving no purchase. He shifted on the stretcher again, the skin of his abdomen moving oddly, unnaturally, as he did so.

“Do it,” He breathed, voice barely above a whisper, as of by speaking aloud he might ruin the moment, break the spellbound feel of it.

Slowly, reverently almost, Keith put his hands to the cut and pulled the skin and muscle up. 

The first thing he registered was the blood, more of it than he'd expected, filling the cavity beneath the skin. Then he saw the… His brain stuttered, his hands shook, because he saw, he could see the organs. They were indistinct under a coating of blood, but Lance was breathing heavy and the movement of his body made them shift enough for him to make them out.

“Do...do you see them?” Lance asked, and Keith looked up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, voice shaking with emotion.

“How do they look?” 

Keith glanced down at the coils and the bulges, at the glistening blood that was slowly cooling and concealing in thick lumps. 

“Amazing.” His heart was somewhere in his throat, his pulse in his ears, and when Lance smiled, so openly and happily...Keith didn't know if he'd ever experienced a moment so profound, so full of elation and pleasure and  _ fulfillment _ . He'd never had thought he'd enjoy something like this, not to this mind sating, body thrilling, arousing degree - but maybe it helped, that Lance was so into it. That Lance wanted it so badly, had wanted it for so long. Maybe knowing that he was fulfilling Lance’s fantasy was part of his enjoyment; maybe knowing that this field Lance’s desire, fueled his own.

Whatever it was, he wouldn't figure it out then, with his hands bloody and Lance so gloriously cut open before him. With bated breath, he reached out again, dipping fingers past clotting blood until the firm, though giving, shape of  _ something _ stopped them.

“Fuck…” Lance breathed, falling back a bit as his arms slipped. 

“Do you feel that?” Keith asked, spreading his hands across what felt like meaty tubes - intestines. Those were  _ intestines _ . His breath was coming almost too fast for him to handle, he really couldn’t parse his thoughts properly, all he wanted was more,  _ more more more _ , more heat and more blood and more of Lance cut open in front of him, looking at him as pleased as punch, so hot and gorgeous and wrecked in front of him.

“M..maybe?” Lance shifted again, his thighs closing around Keith. “Kind of... kind of feels weird…”

“Want me to stop?”

“Fuck no, baby,” Lance replied, nailing Keith with a smoldering look, his voice low and sultry. “Keep going, I wanna watch...I wanna watch you stick your hands inside me…”

Keith couldn't stand it. Lance's voice and his tone, the way he rolled his hips against whatever he could reach of Keith, his dick still hard and dripping precome down the shaft - Keith was losing the last semblances of his self control, barely able to keep from just plunging his arms into Lance’s body as deep as they would go.

Slowly, he spread his fingers, ran then across gut and membrane, felt the warmth of clotted blood slide through them. The organs were so  _ weird _ , but so good at the same time.

“You look good like that,” Lance said, head lolling slightly to the side as he watched as much as he could. He was shaking, it was almost a constant now, a low vibration Keith could actually register touching him.

“How are you holding up?” Keith asked, worry edging into his mind as he noted the slightly glassy look in Lance’s eyes.

“I am  _ so on right now _ ,” Lance responded, letting himself fall back into the stretcher with a moan. He rolled his hips again, his thighs sliding against Keith's weakly, and trailed his hands down to meet Keith's among the mess of blood and guts. “Don't stop.”

Keith didn't miss the way his fingers slipped around weakly, or the way his breath stuttered, no longer as strong as before. 

“We gotta stop,” Keith said, worry that they were going too far, that Lance was getting to close to  _ gone _ , chipping slightly away at the heat of arousal.

“No,” Lance protested, gripping Keith’s wrists in his own, tugging weakly.

“Lance…”

“Fine,” Lance grumbled, followed it with a needy whine,. “Get me off first at least.”

“How the fuck are you still hard after losing that much blood,” Keith asked, gingerly removing his hands from Lance’s body. They glistened wet and dark from the blood, felt so much hotter than they should. Resting one at Lance’s hip, he reached for Lance’s dick with the other, fingers closing sticky around the shaft.

“I'm special like that,” Lance said, his voice edging into a pleased purr when Keith took hold of his dick. “Aw yeah baby…”

Keith but his lip, arousal returning hard and fast as the familiar heft of Lance’s dick filled his hand. Blood streaked it as Keith pumped his hand, Lance letting out pleased murmurs of sound, writhing under Keith’s touch. And Keith knew he needed to end it quick, get Lance to a pod before it really became too late, but he was caught up in how the clotted blood looked like red marble against the backdrop of intestines and organs, the light glistening off of the fresher blood still flowing, slowly and thickly, from the rent muscles and skin. Lance moaned, low and light, his own hands digging into the hole in his abdomen, fingers curling among the mess, and Keith was so hot suddenly, his head feeling heavy and weightless at the same time, his body tensing as the arousal inside of him grew again. He grunted, pressing into the spread of Lance’s thighs almost without thinking, his dick beginning to pulse in time with the pounding now suddenly reverberating in his head. 

“Oh yeah baby, you're so good,” Lance crooked, his words slurring slightly, “You're so fucking good… Come on, get off too, don't...don't let just me have all the fun.”

And one of Lance’s hands moved down, out past the lower edge of the gash and fumbled for Keith's dick. Keith whimpered then, angling his body and rising on his knees slightly so that Lance could reach it. His fingers closed around Keith’s dick and  _ everything _ doubled, the heat the arousal the  _ need _ . Keith bit his lip, moving his hips to get some friction on his almost painful erection.

“That's right, babe, that's so good, You’re so good, you’re so  _ hot _ sweetheart...”

Keith didn't understand how Lance could keep talking when he himself was wordless, breathless, his senses reeling with the taste and the smell and the sound. But Lance kept talking, as always, no end to his words as they spilled breathless and eager and desperate from his mouth.

“Such a good fuck, baby, you’re always so good to me… Come on, give it -  _ give it _ \-  I know you want to give it to me - Come for me baby, come on me-” and then he giggled, like he'd suddenly realized a joke “-come  _ in _ me baby, you can come inside me only, y’know, in like a different way.”

Keith laughed, but it was more of an exhale, a breath, his hips rolling in steady rhythm as he rutted his dick against Lance’s hand, the blood and gore spreading across it from tip to base. And it didn't matter that Lance’s grip was loose, that his touch was cooler than usual, because Keith was already almost there, already feeling the pressure building as his focus sputtered out, his head swam, his only thoughts being to rut to push to pump his hand and to keep moving, moving until the heat became too much, until it coursed through his body and shuddered out of him-

“Fuck fuck yes  _ fuck _ !”

Release hit like a freight train, hard and fast and knocked Keith out of the world for a moment, shocked him into blissful detachment, stars behind his eyes as he jerked his hips a last few times. He barely,  _ barely _ , registered Lance shuddering beneath him, his voice nothing more than breathy cries, his thighs tightening around Keith’s as he came as well. 

And when Keith came back into focus, or maybe the world came back into focus, he saw that he’d fulfilled Lance’s request - his come streaked up across Lance’s bloody lower abdomen and mixed with the deep reddish brown of clotted blood inside him, mixed with Lance’s own come because - fuck - they’d  _ both _ come inside him.

“Lance?” Keith ventured hesitantly, because while Lance’s hands were still moving slightly, fingers twitching at his hips, he was oddly silent and Keith worried that…

But no, Lance groaned weakly, a smile breaking across his face.

“That was so fucking amazing.” He said, and Keith recognized the low, sated sound of his voice, the way he made a pleased sound, low and throaty. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Keith said, leaning forward over him to give him a kiss. Lance responded languidly, a hand rising to touch Keith’s shoulder, streaking sticky, drying blood across his skin. Their tongues tangled lazily for a moment, the kiss hot and wet and slow and sweet, and when Keith broke it, pulled back, it was with reluctance, “But now, we gotta get you in a pod.”

“Jus’ a little longer,” Lance whispered, kissing at Keith’s chin pleadingly, his hands running down Keith’s arms, fingers clutching lightly around them.

“Nope, now,” Keith huffed a breath, still reeling from the blood and the cutting and the impact of release, and looking fondly down at Lance. “But if your speedy healing trick actually works…”

He let his words trail off, leaving the suggestion hanging in the air - and Lance’s eyes brightened, his smile growing as he searched Keith’s face for the rest of the words.

“Then... “ Lance said softly, “...next time?”

And Keith grinned in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> I, uh, don't write sexy things often so..let me know how that went?
> 
> And if you're in the mood for 70% less gore (but bloodplay) and 60% more fluff, you should check out [BloodCam!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8101003/chapters/18564238)


End file.
